Everybody Loves Bob
by ryuusei-chan
Summary: In the town of new york, on Apirl fool's day, Bob plays a joke on margaret, saying he already has a girlfriend, what happens when margaret takes it the wrong way? (baised on my town and on some of the stuff I have)
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is my first Animal Crossing fic, I'm trying to make it at least SOMEWHAT like the game.   
  
Is this game addicting or what?  
  
If you need any help with your game, just email me and I'll help!  
  
::Chapter 1: A Day in the life of margaret::  
  
margaret walked along the shore of new york beach. With her golden rod in hand, she walked through the wet sand and rain that poured down on her. Looking for a certain fish. She had everything ready, it was 4:32, it was raining, and she was by the ocean. And there it was. A giant shadow in the ocean. margaret tosses the lure infront of the fish, and it nibbled. Once. Twice. Three times, no wait four. She knew it had to bite on the fifth nibble so she realed the fish up. It was the rare coelcanth (a/n: did I spell that right?)  
  
Walking over to Nookingtons in acre A-4 wasn't all that hard. She walked in and quickly ignored Nook's rambling. He was so damn annoying. She paid for the fish she had caught, 3 Barred Knifejaws, 5 red snappers and the coelcanth.  
  
45,000 bells. margaret chuckled as she left the store. Walking past the train station to get to the post office in acre A-2 She walked past all the statues that have been erected for full loan repayment in new york. There were 4 statues there. margaret smiles and walked into the post office, putting in all the money she had made except for 3000 bells. She had a little over a million in there, and the post office had given her a box of tissues for all the money she had...yaaay....  
  
Next on the list, visit Bob. margaret's smile widened. She loved Bob, since forever, but he seems so oblivious to what she says. Even after the reading she got from Katrina, Bob seemed to notice her, it wore off before long, but it was good with it lasted. It didn't end up in a make-out session but she was good for the time being. But now she was lonely. She knocked on his door and went inside.  
  
Bob's house had everything from the kiddie set, even an N logo in the corner of his room. The raido was playing K.K. Reggae and Bob was standing in front of it. margaret walked up to him, tapping him on the back. Bob turned around and margaret glomped him (that's a tackle and a hug) it caught Bob by surprise and the purple, blue spotted cat wearing a future shirt (he looks good in that) fell down on the floor.  
  
Bob blushed, looking at margaret. "You know I have a girlfriend right?....mreeew"  
  
margaret's world shattered. 


	2. enter chapter title here

HA! You can catch the coelcanth at any time of the year as long as it's after 4 pm and it's raining! :dances:  
  
::Chapter 2: [enter chapter title here]::  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Bob and Oliva were talking at the wishing well one day (I hate Oliva that's why I'm making her that bad......gu....errr girl!)  
  
Oliva started laughing. "Oh bob, and you know that margaret loves you right lovey?" Bob didn't look surprised. "I had a feeling mreew" He said. "But I guess I'm not very good with girls" He blushed. "She's written me love letters, pouring her heart out onto the page, and I'm to shy to show any affection back mreew"  
  
Oliva got an idea. "Hey Bob, I got an idea lovey. Since April Fools day is coming up, why not play a joke on her? Just pretend you already have a girlfriend!"  
  
Bobo though about it. He was never good at any jokes. He'd go with it. "Uh ok, so when she ask's who I'm going out with, who should I say it is mreew?"  
  
Oliva blushed. "Why me silly, tee hee hee lovey"  
  
::End of Flashback::  
  
margaret got up, looking embarrassed and dusted herself off. "Who...who is she?" She asked, not sure if she really wanted to know.  
  
Bob sat up, looking a little nervous. He changed his mood quickly. (those animal's are good at that) "Oliva" he said.  
  
margaret blinked for a moment. "what?" she said with a smile on her face. (you know when you're surprised and someone says something bad, you smile about it)  
  
"That's right mreew. I'm going out with Oliva" He said with a smile. "And speaking out which, I have to get going, we're going to have a picnic." He left his house in a hurry, leaving margaret behind.  
  
margaret sighed as she walked back to her house. She entered, wandering around her house for a moment as K.K. Faire played in the background. She sat down on her orange chair and stared blankly at her apple tv. She got up and walked over to her NES (yes I have about 8 of them I think...) and started playing Wario's Woods. (it's more addicting then AC)  
  
"You know, I really need to get over him" She said with a sigh.  
  
::Elsewhere (bum bum bum)::  
  
Bob knocked on Oliva's door. She answered. (duh)  
  
"Oh, Bob what is it lovey?"  
  
Bob blushed. "Wanna go for a picnic?" He asked, looking nervous.  
  
Oliva looked annoyed. "You know I don't like you...lovey. That was all a joke for margaret now go away" She slammed the door in his face.  
  
Bob was shocked. So shocked he dropped the peach he was holding. (cherries are the native fruit in new york, but I have at least 1 tree of each fruit except coconuts and oranges. damned coconut trees don't grow)  
  
::End::  
  
Sorry the chapters are so short. I suck. 


End file.
